Si Buruk Rupa dan Si Cantik
by Baiduri Nabilah Remaja
Summary: Naruto adalah seorang pangeran remaja berumur 12 tahun, namun memiliki sifat yang sangat buruk sehingga ia dikutuk oleh peri Tsunade yang menyamar menjadi nenek tua renta. akankah Naruto terbebas dari kutukannya tersebut? apakah kutukan yang diberikan oleh peri Tsunade padanya? dan siapa juga yang akan melepaskan kutukan itu?
1. Chapter 1: Kutukan Untuk Naruto

Naruto adalah seorang pangeran yang tampan. Ia masih berumur 12 tahun. Namun, sikapnya kurang sopan dan terpandang kasar pada rakyat jelata. Suatu hari pangeran Naruto kedatangan seorang nenek rakyat jelata. "Pangeran kasihanilah saya. Saya lapar..." Rintih nenek tua renta tersebut. "Aku tidak akan memberikan kamu apapun!" Kata Naruto marah lalu menendang nenek tersebut. "Terkutuklah kamu wahai pangeran sombong!Aku hanya mengujimu! Aku adalah peri Tsunade, aku akan mengutukmu menjadi binatang yang jelek!" Seketika ada cahaya aneh yang menutupi tubuh pangeran Naruto dan 'BLARR!' akhirnya munculah sosok rubah mengerikan dibalik cahaya itu.

"**A-apa yang telah terjadi! Kenapa aku jadi rubah?!" **teriak rubah tersebut bingung, yang pasti itu adalah jelmaan dari pangeran Naruto.

"Itu adalah hukuman yang pantas untukmu, bawalah setangkai bunga mawar ini. bunga mawar ini setiap tahunnya akan mekar sesuai umurmu. Tetapi jika bunga mawar ini layu, maka kau tak akan pernah kembali kewujud aslimu," Peri Tsunade lalu menyerahkan setangkai bunga mawar yang masih kuncup kepada pangeran Naruto.

"**Bagaimana caranya agar aku bisa kewujud asliku kembali?" ** Tanya pangeran Naruto kebingungan.

"Dengan adanya wanita yang mencintaimu setulus hati tanpa ada rasa benci sedikitpun kepadamu. Hmm... mungkin ini akan sulit." Kata peri itu lalu menghilang dalam sekejap mata.

Sejak saat itu pangeran, istana, dan orang-orang yang ada disana dikutuk menjadi rubah (pangeran), benda (Pelayan), dan istana yang mengerikan.

* * *

~BEBERAPA TAHUN KEMUDIAN~

-DI SEBUAH DESA-

Hiduplah seorang kakek tua renta bernama Hiashi Hyuga. Kehidupannya sangatlah sederhana karena ia tinggal didesa. Ia memiliki dua anak bernama Hanabi Hyuga dan Hinata Hyuga, mereka berdua memang wanita yang cantik namun berbeda sifat. Hanabi memiliki sifat berlebihan, sombong, dan suka bersolek. Lain dengan Hinata yang murah senyum, suka membantu, pemalu dan baik hati.

Suatu hari Hiashi ingin ke negri seberang. Karena ada orang yang ingin membeli hasil kayu milik Hiashi. Maka dari itu Hiashi bertanya pada dua anak kesayangannya itu "Kalau ayah kesana, apa yang akan kalian minta dari ayah?" Tanya Hiashi. "Tentu saja gelang emas yang sangat indah!" Jawan Hanabi lantang. "Kalau aku ingin bunga lavender yang sangat harum," Jawab Hinata. Ya, Hinata memang akan memesan barang yang sedarhana dan simpel.

"Baiklah, doakan ayah supaya bisa mendapatkan hasil yang memuaskan!" Seru Hiashi lalu menunggang kuda cokelatnya untuk pergi kenegri seberang.

* * *

Selama sang ayah kenegri seberang Hinata pergi keperpustakaan tua yang sederhana dipinggir jalan untuk mengembalikan buku yang ia pinjam. Hinata sangat suka membaca buku yang berjudul **'****女の子****コルク****の'**atau **'Girl Chorky'**.

TRINGGG...

Bel perpustakaan berbunyi karena Hinata membuka pintu perpustakaan yang telah tua. "Oh Hinata ya, kau pasti ingin mengembalikan buku itu lagi," Sahut Iruka penjaga perpustakaan tua. "Iya pak," Jawab Hinata pelan, "Kalau begitu akan kuberikan buku itu padamu," Jawab Iruka tersenyum.

"Benarkah?" Kata Hinata ragu. "Ya, ambil saja buku itu. lagi pula kau sangat menyukai buku itu bukan?" Jawab Iruka sambil merapikan buku dirak-rak. "Terimakasih, sampai jumpa pak!" Seru Hinata lalu keluar dari perpustakaan sambil menenteng buku dan keranjang buahnya.

Hinata membaca buku itu sambil berjalan. Ia bahkan tak peduli ada orang atau tidak disekitarnya. Masyarakat disana sering menganggap aneh Hinata. Munculah seruan lagu yang biasa dinyanyikan masyarakat untuk Hinata.

'Dia adalah gadis aneh, dia adalah gadis aneh... dia selalu membaca buku... kemanapun ia pergi... bahkan ia bisa menghindar...dari kekacauan... ia adalah Hinata... Ohhhh... Hinata...'

Belum itu ada lelaki bernama Natsu yang selalu mengincar Hinata dibantu oleh pelayannya bernama Konohamaru.

Natsu lalu mengintip Hinata dari atas atap lalu bernyayi.

'Dia akan menjadi kekasihku... aku tak peduli bila ia menghindar... tetapi yang pasti aku akan mendapatkannya...'

* * *

~Di Hutan~

Dihutan yang angker dan mengerikan inilah Hiashi lewati. "Aku yakin ini tempatnya, tapi kenapa?" Kata Hiashi bingung sambil menggaruk kepalanya pelan.

* * *

~TBC~

maaf ceritanya pendek soalnya Miyako mau Ulangan Tengah Semester. Doakan Miyako ya... supaya Miyako update lagi dan menampilkan cerita-cerita dan menyambung cerita yang ada. khususnya fanfic yang telah terlantar sedemikian rupa. ini adalah cerita ketujuh Miyako. hehe... mau niru yang kisah siputri Belle itu tentunya (^_^)

~Miyako Katone~


	2. Chapter 2: Peretemuan Hiashi dan Rubah

**Hay minna! Nama saya BAIDURI NABILAH (nama asli Miyako Katone).okay? bisa ingat nama saya? Hmm... baiklah, ayo kita mulai fanfic saya yang tertunda ini!**

Sebelumnya:

~Di Hutan~

Dihutan yang angker dan mengerikan inilah Hiashi lewati. "Aku yakin ini tempatnya, tapi kenapa?" Kata Hiashi bingung sambil menggaruk kepalanya pelan.

~Kelanjutan~

"Hei Jack kudaku, apa ini benar jalannya?" Hiashi bingung. Kuda Hiashi hanya menggelang tak paham. 'percuma bertanya pada kuda!' runtuknya. Akhirnya Hiashi memilih berjalan terus kejalan itu. tiba-tiba hari hujan, belum dengan derasnya air hujan tersebut membuat kuda Hiashi lari tunggang langgang. Na'asnya sang pemilik kuda terjatuh dan tertinggal jauh dihutan angker tersebut.

Hiashi dengan cepat mencari tempat berlindung. Di tercengang melihat istana mengerikan didepannya. Hiashi memilih untuk masuk kedalam daripada dia harus kedinginan diluar. Dibukanya pagar mengerikan yang sudah lama mengitari istana tersebut. terlihat dua patung burung elang di atas puncak menara istana menambah kesan ngerinya istana itu.

Dengan sedikit antara ragu dan takut Hiashi pun membuka pintu besar istana mengerikan tersebut. "Halo? Halo? Ada orang di istana ini?" Tanya Hiashi ketika mulai memijak kelantai ruang utama istana. 'aneh' gumamnya karena tak ada yang menyahut pertanyaannya.

"Eh Shino... kakek tua itu siapa?" Bisik sebatang lilin api (Rock Lee: Orang yang dulunya bekerja sebagai penyedia lilin di istana) kepada jam dinding kecil (Neji: Orang yang dulunya selalu mengatur jam dinding diseluruh penjuru ruangan istana)

"Ssttt... diamlah kau Rock Lee, kita tidak di izinkan oleh pangeran Naruto untuk menerima orang asing yang masuk kesini ataupun berbicara kepada orang asing tersebut, termasuk kakek tua ini!" Terang Neji habis-habisan. "Oh... ayolah Neji. Apa kau tidak memiliki kemurahan hati disini. Biarlah kita menyambut tamu terhirmat kita!" Kata Lee asal omong. "Tapi... Lee. Kau tidak...ck!" Percuma Rock Lee seperti tuli dengan perkataan Neji dan mulai mendekati Hiashi.

"Halo... tamu terhormatku. Ada apa gerangan?" Tanya Rock Lee sambil memberi hormat. "Si-siapa itu?!" Tanya Hiashi ketakutan. "Disini tuan..." Kata Rock Lee menunjuk dirinya. "Hah? Dimana?" Kata Hiashi sambil memecahkan kendi yang ada di istana berharap bisa menemukan pemilik suara.

"Ya ampun... bisakah kakek tua itu tidak harus memecahkan semua kendi diruangan ini!" Gerutu Neji kesal dengan ulah Hiashi. "Ehem... disini dibawah anda tuan!" Panggil Rock Lee. "Oh... ya ampun! Aku baru pertama kali melihat lilin bisa bicara, hebat!. Ah... tapi dimana baterainya ya? Hmm.." Kata Hiashi bingung sambil memencet Rock Lee.

"Tuan... jangan buat saya kesal! Mari silahkan pasti anda sangat lelah. Mari kita masuk keruang perapian," Ajak Rock Lee ramah sambil menuntun Hiashi keruang perapian. "Tapi Lee kita dilarang oleh pangeran untuk menduduki perapian atau singgasana itu! kita akan dalam bahaya tahu!" Marah Neji sambil mengikuti Rock Lee dari belakang.

"Kau tahu neji? Didunia ini banyak larangan. Aku sudah bosan dengan kata-kata orang yang selalu melarangku untuk berbuat baik!" Kata Rock Lee tak mau kalah. "Sebelumnya nama kalian ini siapa?" Tanya Hiashi sambil meminum teh pemberian Rock Lee.

"Perkenalkan tuan, nama saya Rock Lee dan ini teman saya namanya Neji!" Jawab Rock Lee ceria. Neji hanya menatap Rock Lee dengan tatapan bosan dan jengkel.

'**GGRRR! SIAPA ITU?' **tiba-tiba saja muncul sosok mahluk berupa bayangan yang mengerikan dari balik ruangan yang agak gelap itu sebelum sosok mahluk tersebut mendekat kearah Neji, Rock Lee, dan Hiashi. "I-itu pa-pangeran Naruto. Kan sudah kubilang kepadamu Lee. Ma-matilah ki-kita semua..." Kata Neji dengan nada getir karena takut.

"**BERANINYA KAMU MASUK TANPA SEPENGETAHUANKU KAKEK TUA!" **Kata mahluk itu yang ternyata adalah seekor rubah berwarna jingga yang mengerikan. Matanya bak berwarna merah darah memastikan bahwa rubah itu pemarah.

"A-ampun... ampuni saya! Apapun akan saya lakukan demi kau!" Kata Hiashi dengan nada getir sambil menuduk.

"Hmm... baiklah, kalau begitu... kau akan kupenjara untuk seumur hidup di istana ini!" Jawab rubah tersebut lalu menarik Hiashi keruangan pengap yang kotor. Disanalah sekarang Hiahi terkurung.

'Kumohon... andai saja ada Hinata anakku disini...' Batinnya sedih.

~Di Desa~

Terlihat Hinata sedang mengambil kooran ayam dengan ember. Tak lupa ia memakai sarung tangan untuk menjaga kebersihan tangan. Berbalik Hanabi yang sedang bermain bersama teman-temannya. Hinata membuat kotoran ayam tersebut kedalam tong yang sangat besar dan nantinya akan ditutup spaya kotoran ayam bisa menjadi pupuk kandang.

Ditempat lain Natsu menggelar pesta pernikahan yang rencananya akan menjadi kejutan untuk Hinata, wanita yang ia sukai selama ini. padahal, Hinata enggan menikah apalagi memiliki hubungan pada Natsu. "Konohamaru, apa aku terlihat keren dengan baju ini?" Tanya Natsu sambil memamerkan baju pernikahan yang akan ia pakai. "Hmm...sempurna!" Kata Konohamaru sambil mengacungkan jempol. "Hahaha... itu memang benar. Hinata kau akan kudapatkan sekarang!" Teriak Natsu kegirangan.

Hinata tampak sibuk. Tiba-tiba kuda milik Hiashi menghampiri Hinata dengan nafas tidak teratur. "Jack kau kenapa? Mana ayah? Mana?" Tanya Hinata bingung tujuh leliling karena tak melihat ayahnya sedang menunggangi kuda kesayangannya ini.

Jack hanya terkejut lalu tertunduk lesu. "Pasti ayah dalam bahaya! Tunggu disini Jack, aku akan segera berangkat untuk mencari ayah. Tentunya bersamamu!" Kata Hinata lalu masuk kedalam rumah.

'BUUK' terdengan bunyi pintu terbuka dengan keras karena ulah seseorang. "NATSU!" Seru Hinata kaget Natsu datang kerumahnya tanpa mengetok pintu rumah terlebih dahulu. "Ada apa? Kau harus menikah denganku Hinata, kita akan memiliki anak yang banyak, kau akan mencuci seogok bajuku yang kotor, memijitku, dan juga , membersihkan jari-jariku!" Terang Natsu sambil duduk dengan tidak sopannya dikursi makan lalu meletakkan kakinya diatas meja makan.

"KELUAR!" Jerit Hinata lalu menendang Natsu sekeras mungkin lalu menutup pintu dengan keras. Setelah itu kabur bersama Jack si kuda kesayangan.

"SIAL!" Runtuk Natsu sambil memegangi pantatnya yang sakit. Saat dia sampai di tempat asal, Konohamaru malah manyambutnya memberikan melodi biola. Natsu malah marah karena itu dan menendang Konohamaru sampai tercebur ke lumuran lumpur yang bau bersama babi-babi. "Dia jahat, benarkan?" Kata Konohamaru berbicara dengan babi. Anehnya, babi itu memahaminya lalu mengangguk setuju.

~To Be Continue~

Maaf ya... Nabilah baru bisa publish storynya sekarang *T0T*

Hehe bagaimana? Aduhhh... tak ada yang mau baca fanfic ini ya? Ya udah deh... (*0*)

~Update~: Sabtu – 26 – 10 – 2013


	3. Chapter 3: Kutukan Telah Sirna

**Maaf semuanya, saya terlambat me- publishkan kelanjutan nya. Soalnya lagi sibuk-sibuknya buat fanfic-fanfic baru. Hehe... oh ya, saya sebenar nya penggemar anime jepang. Saya sudah suka anime Jepang ketika melihat anime 'Naruto' dan 'Dragon Ball'. Ada sedikit info nih. Kalau tidak ada anime 'Dragon Ball' tidak bakalan ada anime 'Naruto'. Pasalnya pembuat anime 'Naruto' karya 'Masashi Kishimoto' terinspirasi membuat anime 'Naruto' dari 'Dragon Ball' karya 'Akira Toriyama' sudah skip time aja... **

* * *

**Si Buruk Rupa Dan Si Cantik **

**Story By: Baiduri Nabilah Remaja**

**Bahasa: Indonesia**

**Disclaimer: Masashi Kishimoto**

**Pairing: NaruHina**

**Fantasy/ Romance**

* * *

**~ Chapter Sebelumnya ~**

"KELUAR!"

Jerit Hinata lalu menendang Natsu sekeras mungkin lalu menutup pintu dengan keras.

Setelah itu kabur bersama Jack si kuda kesayangan.

"SIAL!"

Runtuk Natsu sambil memegangi pantatnya yang sakit.

Saat dia sampai di tempat asal, Konohamaru malah manyambutnya memberikan melodi biola.

Natsu malah marah karena itu dan menendang Konohamaru sampai tercebur ke lumuran lumpur yang bau bersama babi-babi.

"Dia jahat, benarkan?"

Kata Konohamaru berbicara dengan babi. Anehnya, babi itu memahaminya lalu mengangguk setuju.

* * *

**~ Kelanjutan ~**

"Jack, apa ini benar tempatnya?" Tanya Hinata agak sedikit ragu kepada kudanya.

Jack hanya mengangguk. Hinata pun turun dari kudanya.

Dia masuki pagar atau gerbang yang mengitari istana mengerikan itu.

Hinata masuk dengan pelan. "Tolong...Tolong aku... Kumohon!" Tiba-tiba saja Hinata mendengar suara ayah nya sedang meminta tolong.

Hinata menjelajahi bagian-bagian luar istana berharap menemukan sang ayah. "Hinata, apakah itu kau?" Kali ini suara itu sangat dekat dengan Hinata.

"Ayah!" Hinata berlari kearah bagian bawah dan menemukan ayah nya sedang ditahan didalam ruangan yang menurut Hinata tidak cocok untuk disebut tempat yang nyaman.

"Cepat kamu buka pintu menyebalkan ini," Suruh Hiashi (Ayah Hinata).

"Ba-baik, eh? Tapi bagaimana caranya?" Tanya Hinata kebingungan.

"Em... itu-" belum sempat Hiashi melanjutkan kata-kata nya datanglah seekor rubah berwarna oranye mengerikan berjalan kearah mereka dan berkata

**" Siapa Kau?! Berani nya memasuki istanaku?!" **Bentak rubah itu marah.

"A-aku... Hi-Hinata..." Jawab Hinata takut.

**"Kau ini siapa nya dia?!"**

Tanya rubah itu dengan suara menggelegar.

"A-aku anaknya..." Jawab Hinata lagi.

** "MAU APA KAU?!"** Tanya rubah itu dengan tatapan tajam.

"A-aku hanya... ingin menolong a-ayahku... da-dari tempat i-ini..." Kata Hinata antara gugup dan takut.

"Kalau kau ingin ayahmu selamat, kau harus tinggal bersamaku di istana ini," Rupa nya rubah ini belum puas.

"A-apa?!" Hinata kaget setengah mati mendengar nya.

Hidup selama nya bersama rubah jahat seperti itu, Yang benar saja!.

"**Iya, kau mau protes nona? Kalau begitu, ya sudah. Dia akan menjadi tahanan ku untuk selama-lamanya!"**

Ancam rubah itu. "E-eh... ja-jangan!" Balas Hinata tidak terima.

** " Bagaimana? Apa keputusanmu sekarang?"** Jawab rubah itu dengan santainya.

Hinata hanya mengangguk pasrah.

** "Bagus! Sekarang akan kubebaskan ayahmu!"**

Kata rubah itu lalu membuka pintu tempat dimana ayah Hinata ditahan.

"Hinata, kau..." Kata Hiashi sedih memandang anak nya.

Hinata berusaha tersenyum walaupun itu agak terpaksa, ini untuk meyakinkan hati ayahnya.

Hiashi yang melihat itu hanya memandang pilu Hinata lalu meninggalkan Hinata dengan menunggagi Jack lalu pulang ke desa.

Sementara itu Hinata dan rubah itu masuk ke istana.

* * *

~Ke Esokan Harinya~

Hinata hanya bisa menuruti kata-kata rubah itu.

**"Ini puncak dari istana,"**

Terang rubah itu.

Rupanya rubah itu mengajak Hinata untuk berkeliling istana.

"Wah...Indahnya..." Puji Hinata dengan mata berbinar.

Bagi rubah itu semuanya tak ada guna nya lagi

. **"Ini bunga lavender** **untukmu..."** Rubah itu lalu memberikan bunga kepada Hinata entah mengapa.

"Hah? I-ini untuk ku tuan rubah? Te-terima kasih..." Hinata mengambil bunga itu lalu berterima kasih.

**"Hei, sudah kubilang aku ini rubah yang baik, sekali lagi namaku bukan tuan rubah!"** Balas rubah itu tak terima.

"Lalu namamu siapa?" Tanya Hinata bingung.

"Namaku Naruto!" Jawabnya lantang.

"Oh..." Hinata hanya ber-'oh' ria mendengar penjelasan Naruto (nama rubah itu).

"Sudahlah, ayo kita kedalam lagi." Ajak Naruto.

Hinata hanya mengangguk lalu mengikuti Naruto dari belakang.

* * *

~Malam Harinya~

Hinata masih canggung akan istana , dia memilih diam dikamar istana.

Sementara Naruto merencanakan sesuatu dengan Rock Lee, Neji, Matsubara dan ibu Chinatsu dan ibu Kurenai.

"Kenapa ini?"

Tanya mereka serempak.

**"Aku berencana untuk mengajak Hinata makan malam romantis hari ini," **

Jawab Naruto dengan agak sedikit malu.

"Kau pasti sedang jatuh cinta dengan wanita itukan pangeran Naruto, iyakan...iyakan... " Kata Rock Lee tiba-tiba.

**"Sebenarnya iya,"**

Jawab Naruto.

"Kalau begitu mari kita latihan. Coba aku dengar bagaimana cara pangeran mengajaknya makan malam,"

Kata Rock Lee memberi instruksi pada Naruto.

"RRRRAAARRR! KAU HARUS MAKAN MALAM DENGANKU HINATA!" Kata Naruto dengan nada nyaring.

"Owww... tidak seperti itu caranya pangeran, kau harus memperbaiki sikapmu ini. cobalah untuk bersikap manis dan baik padanya,"

Kata Rock Lee dengan nada tegas.

**"Hahh... baiklah..."**

Kata Naruto pasrah.

* * *

~Di Kamar~

Hinata hanya termenung meratapi nasib nya yang malang ini.

"Owh... Kau pasti Hinata ya?"

Tiba-tiba ada suara yang mengagetkan Hinata

"Si-siapa i-itu?"

Tanya Hinata ketakutan.

"Jangan takut ini aku..."

Kata sebuah lemari pada Hinata.

"Ka-kau bi-bisa bicara, bagaimana mungkin?"

Tanya Hinata tak percaya.

"Kau tau, disini banyak sekali sihir. Jadi wajar kalau benda yang ada didalamnya bisa bicara,"

Jelas lemari itu panjang lebar.

"Oh ya, namaku Kurenai,"

Balas lemari itu.

"lemari juga punya nama?"

Tanya Hinata.

"Sudahlah nona Hinata, bisakah kita melakukan hal lain. Oh ya, mungkin kau harus memakai gaun cantik hari ini,"

Balas Kurenai sambil tersenyum. lalu membuka pintu lemari nya.

Tiba-tiba saja baju yang ada didalam sedikit keluar dengan berantakan.

"Upsss... maaf ini sering sekali terjadi, hehe..."

Tawa Kurenai lalu menutup pintu lemarinya lalu membuka nya kembali secara perlahan.

"Tak apa,"

Jawab Hinata sambil tersenyum lembut.

Lalu Kurenai mengeluarkan sebuah gaun berwarna lavender dan menyerahkan nya pada Hinata.

"Indahnya..."

Kata Hinata sambil melihat dirinya dicermin setelah gaun itu sudah ia pakai.

* * *

Hinata lalu menuju tempat yang sudah diberi tahukan.

Hinata sudah melihat Naruto, Rock Lee, dan Neji disana.

Hinata sudah mengenal Neji dan Rock Lee ketika ia memasuki ruangan utama istana.

***SKIP TIME***

Setelah selesai makan malam. Hinata juga sempat berdansa dengan Naruto hanya saja ia merasa aneh pada Naruto.

Aneh baginya bila rubah bisa berdansa.

"Ini ruangan apa?" Tanya Hinata pada Rock Lee dan Neji ketika ia berjalan kearah lemari koleksi.

"Oh... itu lemari yang menyimpan benda-benda mewah istana,"

Balas Rock Lee ceria.

"Emm... Tangga ini arahnya kemana? dan ada benda apa saja yang ada diatas sana?"

Tanya Hinata bertubi-tubi ketika melihat tangga menuju lorong atas.

"Ja-jangan kesana. Pangeran Naruto tak mengizinkan kami atau pun kau untuk memasukinya!"

Larang Rock Lee. Neji juga mengangguk.

"Kenapa?" Tanya Hinata penasaran.

"Tak apa, hanya sebuah rahasia yang tak boleh diungkap,"

Tambah Neji.

"Le-lebih baik kita bertiga keruangan perpustakaan. Disana terdapat banyak buku. benarkan Neji?"

Kata Rock Lee.

"Iya,"

Balas Neji.

Ketika Neji dan Rock Lee berbalik bermaksud untuk menunjukkan arah Hinata mulai melanggar kata-kata Neji dan Rock Lee.

Hinata pun nekat naik ketangga.

Awalnya Hinata melihat pemandangan yang mencekam, mengerikan, dan angker disana.

Didapati nya foto mata seseorang berwarna biru.

"Foto siapa ini?"

Tanya Hinata lalu mengusap foto atau gambar tersebut.

ketika memasuki ruangan lebih dalam ia melihat sebuah mawar cantik bercahaya yang dilindungi oleh tabung kaca bening.

Hinata mendekati mawar itu lalu mengusap tabung kacanya.

'Mawar yang indah...'

Gumam nya pelan.

**"Berani nya kau memasuki ruangan ini!"**

Tiba-tiba saja da suara yang mengagetkan kegiatan Hinata memandang bunga mawar indah tersebut.

"Ma-maaf tapi-"

Kata-kata Hinata dipotong oleh Naruto.

"**KELUAR!"**

Raung nya.

Hinata yang mulai ketakutan akhir nya menjauh dari ruangan itu lalu berlari keluar. Ia akhir nya menunggang kuda nya Jack.

Saat itu sedang musim dingin. Hinata menggigil kedinginan ketika ia kekuar dari istana.

Belum ia jauh dari istana menyeramkan itu

Tiba-tiba ada segerombol kawanan serigala ingin menyerang nya.

segala cara telah dilakukan nya, namun itu hanya menjadi sia-sia dan tak berguna. Hinata mulai kehabisan tenaga.

Akhir nya Jack keakutan dan meninggalkan Hinata sendirian menghadapi para kawanan rubah. Tenaga nya terkuras habis karna nya.

Naruto melihat kejadian itu lewat jendela. Naruto tiba-tiba merasa bersalah pada Hinata karena telah memarahi nya dan membiarkan Hinata disakiti oleh para kawanan serigala.

Akhir nya Naruto keluar dan menyelamatkan Hinata. Di timpas dan dilawan nya para kawanan serigala yang meyerang Hinata sampai akhir nya kawanan serigala ketakutan dan lari.

Namun ironis nya, Naruto terluka parah karena sempat terkena cakaran dan gigitan para serigala ketika ia melawan.

Hinata merasa iba. Akhir nya sampai di istana Hinata sibuk mengobati luka pada kaki Naruto.

**"A-au..."**

Ringis Naruto kesakitan karena saat obat meresap pada bekas luka nya terasa amat pedih.

"Tenang saja, ini tidak berlangsung lama kok. Nanti luka nya akan sembuh juga,"

Kata Hinata pada Naruto yang tengah meringis kesakitan.

* * *

~Di Kedai Sake Di Desa~

"Bwuhahahaha... menyenangkan sekali..." Terdengar racauan orang yang sedang mabuk disana-sini.

Tiba-tiba kegiatan orang-orang disana terganggu karena kedatangan Hiashi yang sangat mendadak.

"Tolong aku...Tolong aku!"

Jeritnya.

"Ehem, kakek tua, kau kenapa?"

Tanya sang pemilik kedai sake.

"A-anakku Hi-Hinata!"

Jawab nya histeris.

"Memang nya apa yang terjadi pada anakmu, Hinata hmm?"

Balas sang pemilik kedai.

"Iya... diambil oleh rubah raksasa yang tak terbayangkan!"

Terang Hiashi ketakutan.

"Hei, lihatlah...kakek tua ini sudah gila!"

Balas Natsu yang memang kebetulan ada disana.

"Hahahaha!"

Tawa mereka.

Merasa tak diperhatikan dan dipercayai akhir nya Hiashi pulang kerumah dan meneriakkan kata yang sama saat ia bertemu penjaga kedai sake.

"Kau tahu Konohamaru...? Seperti nya kakek tua itu tak berdusta...dibalik raut nya yang mecemaskan Hinata..."

Bisik Natsu dibalik semak rumah Hiashi.

"Baiklah...setelah itu apa yang akan kita lakukan?"

Balas Konohamaru.

Natsu menyeringai dan menjalankan aksi nya.

* * *

Tampak Hinata dan Nrauto menikmati malam itu dengan menatap bintang dilangit. Tetapi, kegiatan mereka berhenti setelah melihat segerombol orang yang sedang marah didepan gerbang istana. **"Kau tunggu saja disini Hinata-Chan!"** Kata Naruto lalu melompat kerarah gerbang. Tiba-tiba Hinata merasa diri nya aneh.

Dia sekarang merona merah. Entah kenapa kata-kata Naruto tadi mamanggil nya dengan sebutan 'Hinata-Chan' seperti dikatakan dengan nada lembut. Padahal pada kenyataan nya tidak sama sekali.

Hinata melihat Natsu sedang bertarung dengan Natsu dan segerombol warga desa yang mengira Hinata telah diculik.

"Kau pasti rubah jahat yang menculik Hinata bukan?!"

Bentak Natsu malah dalam artian kesalah pahaman.

**"Aku tidak pernah berniat untuk menculik nya. Dia sendirilah ingin tinggal bersamaku!"**

Balas Naruto kesal.

"Cih! Benarkah?! Mahluk beringas macam kau kah yang ia inginkan? kurasa tidak!"

Kata Natsu tak terima akan jawaban Naruto.

Setelah semua pasukan yang dibawa Natsu habis barulah mereka bertarung sampai akhir nya mereka bertarung diatas atap puncak menara istana. Hinata sangat kaget dan mencemaskan Naruto.

"RASAKAN INI BINATANG JELEK!"

Natsu memaki Naruto dengan nada pedas.

Naruto akhir nya terjatuh. Namun, dia tak terjatuh benar. Tangan nya masih berpegangan dengan atap menara.

"Hanya segitu sajakah, kemampuan mu BINATANG JELEK?"

Sindir Natsu.

Naruto menatap sedih semua nya. Ya, iya tahu seharus nya ia sadar kalau ia jelek karena berwujud rubah.

"Naruto! Itu tidak benar!" Seru Hinata dengan nada pilu.

"DIAM!"

Teriak Natsu marah.

Akhir nya Hinata diam lalu memandang sedih Naruto.

Akhir nya Natsu membanting Naruto sampai ia terpental tepat di hadapan Hinata.

Hinata sangat sedih.

Sementara itu Natsu akhir nya terjatuh dan mati karena tak bisa menjaga keseimbangan nya lagi.

"Na-naruto-kun...Sadarlah...Kumohon...a-aku mencintaimu...hiks...hiks..."

Tangis Hinata.

Tiba-tiba ada banyak cahaya yang mengangkat tubuh Naruto berwujudkan rubah.

Hinata kaget karena hal itu perlahan muncul lah sosok rubah yang digantikan dengan sosok seorang lelaki dewasa berambut jabrik, bermata biru, berkulit tan dari cahaya tersebut.

"A-ano, kalau bo-boleh bertanya...di-dimana Na-naruto-kun?"

Kata Hinata tergugup kaku karena melihat ketampanan seorang lelaki yang ada di hadapan nya ini.

"Rubah itu sebenar nya aku, Naruto. Aku dikutuk karena suatu kesalahan yang kuperbuat, Cerita nya panjang sekali."

Kata Naruto tersenyum lembut pada Hinata. Hinata hanya merona merah mengingat apa yang dikatakan nya tadi.

. Untung saja Naruto dan Hinata mau memaafkan kedua orang itu.

Akhir nya Hinata dan Naruto menikah. Hanabi dan ayah nya diajak untuk tinggal di istana. Dan hidup mereka bagia untuk selama-lamanya.

THE END

UPDATE:

Minggu-11-10-2013

maaf atas keterlambatan saya dalam mem-publish cerita ini. Sekarang sudah selesai!


End file.
